Keep Holding On
by Emerald Eme-Pon Walker
Summary: Emerald Snape nee Granger , has just died and left behind her husband, Severus, her sister, Hermione, her Brother-in-Law, Hermione's husband, Draco and her daughter Leanna. AU, Sev/OC, Dramione, T because I'm paranoid, song-fic, one shot.


_In Loving Memory of  
__**Kathleen Ann Slazas**_

**Date of Birth**  
July 31, 1962

**Date of Death  
**April 5, 2012

May you forever rest in peace in Heaven with the Lord God and his son and our savior Jesus Christ. This IS a song fic, a Dramione and Snape/OC pairing. It is AU simply because Hermione married Draco, the Malfoy's are good, Snape is alive and Fred did not die, neither did Tonks or Lupin.

I own only Leanna, Emerald, the unnamed Funeral Home, Mr. Davis, Mr. Smith and NOTHING else.  
_

"Aunt Hermione, Uncle Draco, Daddy, where's my Mummy?" A little girl with shoulder blade length black hair turned to a crying 7-month pregnant Hermione Granger, now Malfoy, and her husband Draco Malfoy and her Brother-in-Law.

"Baby, Mommy's in Heaven now with God and Jesus." Severus Snape replied to his 7 year old daughter as his Godson comforted the now sobbing and unable to speak Hermione. Looking confused the girl held up her arms, demanding to be picked up. Severus complied and took her into his arms.

"But Mummy said she'd be with me forever. Why'd she go?" She started tearing up.

"Leanna, sweetie, Mommy didn't want to go to Heaven but Jesus and God told her she had to. Right now she's watching over you, always remember that." The used to be cold-hearted man had tears starting to stream down his face as he thought of his now late wife, Emerald Snape.

Hermione, still crying over the loss of her older sister, asked, "Wh-why did sh-she ne-never tell us th-that had can-cancer," with sobs and gasps making her stutter.

Draco shook his head, "Because she didn't want us to worry. Especially now that you're pregnant." He WAS sad, he was just simply hiding his tears until the funeral.

_**~Time Skip to Day of Funeral~**_

"Daddy," Leanna spoke as her father finished tying the strings of her dress, seeing she had his attention as he looked up she went on, "Can I sing the songs Mummy taught me before she went to be with God and Jesus?"

He smiled sadly, "Of course sweetheart," he replied. She simply smiled back and hugged him as he stood and carried her to the Funeral Home.

When they got there Hermione walked up to them with Draco and the Funeral Director, a stern faced Muggle-born wizard by the name of Mr. Matthew Davis. "Mr. Snape I suppose?" Mr. Davis asked. Severus nodded. "Well then, this must be Leanna Marie Alexis Snape." This was said looking at Leanna and was a statement NOT a question. Leanna simply hid her face in her dad's neck.

"What do you need Mr. Davis?" The remaining adult Snape interrupted.

"Mrs. Malfoy here said that she's reciting a poem, Mr. Malfoy is saying the eulogy and you will be saying two other poems as well as retaining a few memories of the late Mrs. Snape. Is that true?" Mr. Davis wasted no time at all. "Also she said that they were having a priest by the name of Emanuel Smith, a close friend of Mrs. Snape, do the prayers, is that correct?"

"And Leanna will be singing a few songs that Emerald taught her." Severus mentioned. Mr. Davis nodded and went off to talk to Hermione and Draco as the other guests arrived. As soon as the last guest arrived everyone sat down and was silent as Emanuel walked to the podium next to the coffin holding the forever sleeping Emerald who was dressed in her best white, gold and green dress, the bridesmaid dress that she made for Hermione's wedding, and was holding a bouquet of different colored roses in her hands.

As Emanuel started his teachings Hermione started crying again as Draco hugged her. Finally, as Emanuel stated, "And now, I will sit down and allow anyone who has something to say, sing, recite or share come up," he handed Hermione to Harry and Ron, who were now Brother-in-Laws after Harry married Ginny, and walked to the podium.

"I knew, _**EVERYONE**_ knew, Emerald well," he started, "She was like an older sister or even a mother to some us here. I remember when I first saw her, I was still at Hogwarts and my wife, then my "enemy", Hermione had dressed in black and green that day. For some odd reason I do not know, that crazy old coot Dumble-_**bore**_," here some people laughed, "Had decided to let all of the classes be skipped and the students to share at least 2 of their favorite and most memorable things. Mine was a simple cloak, handmade for winter, which I had gotten the Christmas before from a person my father had known when he went to school. I only knew who had made it after Eme saw it and said, "I see you got my gift, how do you like it?" I was shocked that someone who was an older sister to a _**Griffindor**_, had made me a simple and practical gift. Anyways, Hermione's favorite things were a binder FILLED with pressed flowers of every shape, size and color, as well as an old, worn out, stuffed Panda Bear that was missing an ear which she held in her hand.

"Emerald had walked in and stated, "Headmaster Dumbledore, Emerald Walker reporting back from duty in Japan, sir!" Then, looking at Hermione she stated, as she was dressed in Slytherin clothing, "Princess Hermes! Come give your big sister a hug!" I can say for everyone that the immediate thought running through our heads was, _'What in the name of frozen over Hades is that women talking about?'_," those who were students at that time chuckled and nodded as Draco continued on, "Until Hermione did as she said and hugged her. Soon after she looked up and asked, "Eme-onee-chan, why did you say your last name is Walker when you're MY older sister?" To which Emerald replied, "Because I was engaged to another English wizard who was in Japan, sadly though, the Death Eaters killed him on our wedding day. Made it look like a bloody car accident."

"Emerald, who stayed and became the Potions teacher, as Professor Snape was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, became closer to every one of us in her own special way. I remember one of her favorite sayings, 'You laugh at me because I'm different, I laugh at you because you're all the same.' The same saying that will be on her head stone. She was such a wonderful woman, teacher and friend to us all. May she rest in eternal peace in Heaven with God and our savior Jesus." That stated he went and sat down as Hermione stood up and went to the podium.

Looking at the person who was standing by Emerald's coffin dressed like the Grim Reaper, holding a scythe and not speaking she stated, "Which Weasley twin are you and how much money did she leave you in her will?"

Everyone laughed as the unknown Weasley stated, "It's Feorge and Gred will switch with me later. She left us each 100 Galleon."

Hermione nodded, "Thank you George." Then turned to the crowd. "I'll be reciting a poem Eme loved. It's called "To Those I Love"

_When I am gone, release me, let me go.  
I have so many things to see and do.  
You mustn't tie yourself to me with tears,  
Be happy that we had so many years.  
I gave you my love, you can only guess  
How much you gave me in happiness.  
I thank you for the love you each have shown,  
But now it's time I traveled on alone.  
So grieve a while for me. If grieve you must,  
Then let your grief be comforted by trust.  
It's only for a little while that we must part.  
So bless the memories within your heart.  
I won't be far away, for life goes on.  
So if you need me, call and I will come.  
Though you can't see or touch me, I'll be near.  
And if you listen with your heart, you'll hear  
All of my love around you soft and clear.  
And then, when you must come this way alone,  
I'll greet you with a smile and  
"Welcome Home."_

Hermione was crying by the time she was finished as well as the rest of the crowd. Saying a silent prayer she sat down, took Leanna from Severus and let him go up.

"I will be reciting two other poems my wife loved as well as a few memories that I have of her. The first is called "Song" by John Donne.

_Go and catch a falling star,  
Get with child a mandrake root,  
Tell me where all past years are,  
Or who cleft the devil's foot,  
Teach me to hear mermaids singing,  
Or to keep off envy's stinging,  
And find  
What wind  
Serves to advance an honest mind._

If thou be'st born to strange sights,  
Things invisible to see,  
Ride ten thousand days and nights,  
Till age snow white hairs on thee,  
Thou, when thou return'st, wilt tell me,  
All strange wonders that befell thee,  
And swear,  
No where  
Lives a woman true and fair.

If thou find'st one, let me know,  
Such a pilgrimage were sweet;  
Yet do not, I would not go,  
Though at next door we might meet,  
Though she were true, when you met her,  
And last, till you write your letter,  
Yet she  
Will be  
False, ere I come, to two, or three.

Drying his tear filled eyes Severus went on, "The next one is "Fire and Ice" by Robert Frost. Eme found it ironic that his last name was "Frost" and his poem is title "Fire and_** ICE**_"

_Some say the world will end in fire,  
Some say in ice.  
From what I've tasted of desire  
I hold with those who favor fire.  
But if it had to perish twice,  
I think I know enough of hate  
To say that for destruction ice  
Is also great  
And would suffice._

Severus took a deep breath and stated, "I met Emerald when she first became a student at Hogwarts and I was a Fifth year. The only reason I got to know her was because a Seventh year Ravenclaw tried to get her to be his girlfriend so he could treat her like she was something she wasn't. When she refused him he started to choke her after casting a spell on his own hand so that it ruined her throat. I, Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin, the last four happened to tease, bully and pick on me all of the time, had ran over to the area after she shouted "Let me go!" When we got there she had almost past out so we all hexed the Ravenclaw and whilst Lily ran Emerald to Madame Pomfrey the Marauders and I took the Ravenclaw to Dumbledore and saw to it that he was _taken care of_ we went to the Infirmary. When we got there Emerald was awake and writing instead of speaking.

"What she wrote was 'I'm sorry that you had to get involved with me. Especially you Griffindors, I know you hate Slytherins.' The Marauders and Lily looked put out as Potter said, 'Hey, just because you're a Slytherin doesn't mean you should be treated like that.' Lupin, and Black nodded and agreed. Pettigrew just shrugged. I asked, 'Why aren't you speaking?' She wrote back, 'He damaged my vocal cords, I can't speak without being in intense pain.' I nodded and Lily asked Madame Pomfrey, 'Can Eme leave the infirmary now?' Poppy just nodded and said to her, 'Make sure Miss Granger comes back every week to be checked on.' Eme nodded and stood up and we all left.

"A week later we confronted the Ravenclaw with the rest of the student body, and I do mean the WHOLE student body, and Emerald, who was standing near Lily had a relapse that completely damaged her vocal cords and so, for the rest of the school year she couldn't speak, Lily, the Marauders and I had to learn sign language and we all got a LITTLE bit closer as friends but not so much that the Marauders still teased me." With that, Severus finished, smiling and eyes misted over in remembrance. Finally, he went to sit down and little Leanna went up and spoke timidly.

"I'm gunna sing a few songs that Mummy taught me before she died. The first one is called "Keep Holding On" by Avril Lavigne.

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in_

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through 

Taking a deep breath Leanna said, "The next one is called "Lullaby for a Stormy Night" by Vienna Tang."

_little child, be not afraid  
though rain pounds harshly against the glass  
like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger  
I am here tonight_

little child, be not afraid  
though thunder explodes and lightning flash  
illuminates your tear-stained face  
I am here tonight

and someday you'll know  
that nature is so  
the same rain that draws you near me  
falls on rivers and land  
on forests and sand  
makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
in the morning

little child, be not afraid  
though storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
and its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight

little child, be not afraid  
though wind makes creatures of our trees  
and their branches to hands, they're not real, understand  
and I am here tonight

for you know, once even I was a  
little child, and I was afraid  
but a gentle someone always came  
to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears  
and to give a kiss goodnight

well now I am grown  
and these years have shown  
that rain's a part of how life goes  
but it's dark and it's late  
so I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close

and I hope that you'll know...

everything's fine in the morning  
the rain'll be gone in the morning  
but I'll still be here in the morning

Everyone was crying heavily by the time she was finished. "I have two more. This is called Lala's Lullaby."

_Lacrimosa dies illa  
Qua resurget ex favilla  
Judicandus homo reus.  
Huic ergo parce, Deus:  
Pie Jesu Domine_

_Judicandus homo reus.  
Huic ergo parce, Desu:  
Pie Jesu Domine_

Again, she took a deep breath, "This last one is called "Tsunaida Te Ni Kisu Wo" by Sanae Kobayashi"

_soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
ikizuku hai no naka no honoo  
hitotsu futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume yume_

gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
umare ochita kagayaku omae  
ikuoku no toshitsuki ga  
ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaeshitemo

watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
douka konoko ni ai wo  
tsunaida te ni KISU wo

soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
ikizuku hai no naka no honoo  
hitotsu futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume yume

gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
umare ochita kagayaku omae  
ikuoku no toshitsuki ga  
ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaeshitemo

watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
douka konoko ni ai wo  
tsunaida te ni KISU wo

watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
douka konoko ni ai wo  
tsunaida te ni KISU wo

With that, Leanna ran over to her father and crawled on his lap, quite finished with her singing. And so, as the priest Emanuel finished up the inside prayers and the guests headed to the graveyard as Emerald was buried, Fred took George's place and everyone put a rose of any color down and left only Hermione, Draco, Leanna and Severus were left. Hermione stepped up, "Emerald, you've always been there for me through thick and through thin, I looked at you like a mother when Mum and Dad couldn't be there. I love you and always will." With that she laid the white rose in her hand on the grave and walked to the car, crying once more.

Next it was Draco, "Eme, you were one of the first people that I knew to show that you cared for me even if you hadn't met me yet. I'll always treasure the gifts that you made with love and care. Goodbye, sister dearest." Laying down the blue rose that was in his hand he turned and followed his wife.

Severus stepped up and spoke next, "Emerald, my love, I'll never forget you. You changed this cold-hearted man into a kind, caring and loving one. I'll love you forever and always, as your faithful servant." Placing down the red rose he was holding he turned and walked only far enough away so that Leanna could say her piece alone.

Leanna did just as her father allowed her to, stepping up she said, "Mummy, I only knew you for 7 years before you left to be with Jesus. I know that you'll watch over me, Daddy, and all of my aunt's and uncle's. I love you Mummy." Smiling sadly she laid the green rose that she was holding on top of all the rest and started towards her father. But she was stopped when the wind blew and it felt like she was once again embraced in her mother's warm, comforting, caring and loving arms. When she turned she saw her mother smiling and waving as she spoke.

"I love you baby girl, I'll ALWAYS watch over you. Tell your Daddy I'll be waiting for him, just as I did when we were younger. Good bye sweetheart." And finally, Emerald Alexis Snape, maiden name of Granger then changed to Walker, turned and headed towards the light that was surrounding her as pure white wings grew on her back as God and his son Jesus accepted her into the Gates of Heaven and their welcoming arms.

"Leanna!" Turning Leanna ran towards her father smiling happily.

"Daddy, Daddy! I saw Mummy! She went into Heaven and told me that she loves me and that she'll be waiting for you like when you were younger!" She exclaimed upon meeting him and being picked up. "She also grew Angel wings!"

Snape smiled at his daughter, "Of course you did sweetheart, of course you did." But he couldn't help but admit to himself that when that wind blew, he had felt Emerald kiss him and saw her running through a field of roses laughing and turning towards him and saying,

"_**Hope to see you when it's time, Severus, I love you. And remember, just keep holding on."**_

That was dedicated to my step-dad's ex-wife who was like a 2nd mother to me. I'll always love you Kathy!

Please review!


End file.
